The unsortables
by LifeBurner411
Summary: Within the halls of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry lay many a secret, including the one of the unsortables. Their storys are all diffrent and they all have three things in common, they're strong, they're twin sets and they're not exactly human


1YAY it's a new fanfiction! Something I've never done…its Harry Potter so I hope you enjoy! Flames welcomed

**WARNING! HBP SPOILERS!**

**Chapter one- The Unsortable**

The halls of Hogwarts were quiet, the gloomy atmosphere pulsing like a heartbeat. It consumed the happy, bubbling personalities of the paintings. Two figures glided throughout the halls, their footsteps and the ruffle of robes were the only sounds.

Minerva stood in the headmaster's office, while Dumbledore's portrait sat awake and smiling as they awaited the two people. There was a knock on the door and Minerva let a small smile come to her face.

"Come in" she said

The door opened revealing the two-cloaked figures. One lowered their hood, showing a young man who looked about seventeen. His long black hair was tied back making his deep blue eyes stand out. His lips where full and a light pink, making him all the more kissable. His elf-like ears where one of his most noticeable features except for his eyes. He nodded to Minerva and then looked at the portrait.

"I thought after you died, old man we would be free to do as we pleased" His Irish accented voice seethed with anger and hatred.

Dumbledore smiled gleefully "You are the only ones who are powerful enough to do necromancy and bring me back" his voice full of more laughter then ever

The other hooded figure snorted in disbelief, the only thing visible from under the dark shadow of the hood was, their almost white eyes, the color was a blue only a few shades darker then the whites of their eyes.

"You forgot brother, that the old man thinks we are his servants" came a smooth but seething Irish voice.

The old headmaster smiled and leaned forward a grin on his face. "You are Unsortables, and I gave you a place here out of the goodness of my heart" his eyes flashed

They snorted again and lowered their hood, her frowning face coming into full view. "You have never held a threat over me, only over my friends and brother. So I listened and I'll bring you back" Her eyes turned a shade or two darker.

Her hair was the same as her brothers but obviously longer being in a high ponytail. Her lips were formed into a perfect line making her face look uninterested. Her pale completion rivaled her brothers golden skin.

McGonagall jumped back in fright "They said you died" she gasped her eyes a little to large and her face a little to pale.

"Well Minerva it seems your source was wrong" a frown coming to her pale lips as she looked at the old mans horror-struck painting. Her eyes flicked from one persons face to another until she smirked. "You should not trust all you hear old man" she moved her eyebrows with a smug looked. "What do you want anyways"?

He leaned back into his chair "As you know Harry has killed Voldemort, he still will need protection from the rest of the remaining Death Eaters." He looked at the two with an intent stare. "But only one of you can do that, the other has to find someone for me" He looked at the woman for a long moment then continued "one of you has to find Severus Snape and make sure he and Draco are not harmed in anyway" he was silent as he waited for their replies

The woman frowned and she crossed her arms "You expect me to protect _him_, send Tara or Coal for god sakes anyone but me!" one of the silver contraptions on the table burst into pieces her temper getting a hold of her.

McGonagall frowned at her then pulled her wand "Control yourself!" her wand was pointed straight at the others forehead. Then the wand snapped perfectly in half making Minerva jump back with a frightened squeak.

Dumbledore watched on in disbelief "You have improved Fate"

A cool smile came across her face "I haven't changed"

The portrait frowned perfectly "You've been holding back"

"You knew that the prophecy didn't have to be fulfilled. It could have ended differently"

"But that would have…"

"Made people believe less in you and your fuckin' golden boy" her brother said bitterly "and we will be taking our leave now, we will do the appointed jobs, but I will be going with Fate" He said firmly as he turned and left.

Fate smirked and left following her brother closely. The two walked towards their personal rooms in the dungeons. The portrait was of a tall lanky woman in a red cloak, she was supposed to be little red riding hood. But when Fate had painted her she insisted that it was based of the grim brothers story. The portrait whispered password and they looked at each other. Before Fate said the password with grin.

"**Coimhéad fearg fhear na foighde.**" They slipped into the room silently, being met by four other people. Their common room was bathed in the light of the fire and candles.

They slipped off their cloaks to reveal the arms of the unsortables. A ying-yang

Made out of the Gemini and around the outer circle were Gaelic symbols and runes. The reason for the Gemini is that every unsortable, was a half of a twin set. They had three sets, Fate and her brother being one.

Fate sat next to one of her best friends. Her brother sat next to his lover on the other couch. Making them sit in this order.

Fate Blitz, Tara Kleet, Coal Kleet, Wari' Dragon, Sone Dragon, and Ben Blitz, they had lived like this for as long as they could remember. As tight as any family, and as close as any friendship or kin could be, their position causing them to band together, being unknown to the whole of the wizarding world had made them feel like outcastes.

Each person had his or her expertise in some area. The first of the Blitz's, Fate, was the only one who could hurt or kill at a very far distance, her magic being unreadable and untraceable. Her brother Benjamin could transform anything with just a thought and make it slow and painful, a perfect torture. Both of the Blitz's where almost like sirens but instead of luring men, they call deadly things from slumber. Both of the Dragon's could be like dementors, but much worse instead of just sucking the happiness they made you have your most horrible and frightening things, happen in front of you, things you never wanted to see. Tara could grow and control any sort of plant at her will. Coal could slowdown time and move faster then the human eye. They were the best team ,and played off of each other to win.

Tara was the first to speak "So what'd he want, huh Fate?"

"We have to, watch someone, and you have to watch Harry bloody Potter"

"Wait who do you have to watch" chimed in 'Wari

"Why do you always have to know everything?" Snapped Fate

"Oo some one you don't like I take it" grinned Coal

"Oh sod off Coal" growled Fate

"Hn" agreed Ben

"Oh come on it can't be that bad hunny!" said Sone looking a Ben

"Feh only if you knew" grumbled Fate

Tara hugging Fate's torso she whined "Please? Tell me...well er…us!"

"Well Ben should I?" She asked her twin

"Yes they deserve to know" He sighed

"We have to watch, Severus Snape" The whole group looked taken back and aghast.

"But that…that's just WRONG!" yelled Tara

"I can't believe him!" seethed Sone and 'Wari together

"He knows we don't like him!" said Coal

Fate shrugged and looked into the fire before standing up

"I'm leaving tonight" she headed to her rooms at the top of a large staircase. She could feel them staring at her back, as she retreated

Her clothes where shrinking and flying into a small nap sack on her bed. Fate continued to shrink all of her books, which were few, and other odd possessions. Sneaking out of the common room she went to the headmasters office.

"Bottle Caps" She walked out the stairs and into the room, looking up at the portrait she grinned. The portrait grinned back.

"When are you coming back? I'm sick of acting like your dead to everyone and that I hate you…because I DON'T." she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Soon my child soon"

"Where are you anyways? GOD!" she glared at the picture

"Tahiti, it is quiet nice down here" he grinned like a loon

"Figures you're in paradise while we just finished the damned war!" She said with a heavy sigh.

"An old man deserves a break my dear" he smiled wider, if it was possible

"Yea yea, just get back here before I have to come get you myself." She snapped. "I'm going to leave tonight, ok so where's the portkey?" she looked around the room.

"Just there on the desk, the green feather pen." He said cheerfully

"Green how very funny Albus, hilarious" she said snidely.

"Do take care of them, Severus is like a son to me." He said genially

"Just because I'm here doesn't mean I'm happy with you placing me with Professor Snape." She snapped looking at the portkey and picking it up. "Anyways, the password?"

"Charleston Chew" he said merrily

" You and your muggle candy" she looked down at the pen before smiling up at the painting.

"See you then Albus, Charleston Chew"

She felt the sucking at her navel the feeling of being sucked through a straw before she landed ass first in a mud puddle. Grumbling under her breath she stood up 'He probably planed this out, damn you Albus' she thought. Walking out of the very large puddle she used scorgify to clean her robes before continuing on. She didn't have the faintest idea where to look for the bloody people. From somewhere to her left a yell came.

"**Expelliarmus!**" she went flying back, her bag went flying. She landed back into the puddle with a squish. The air knocked out of her, she lay in the puddle unmoving for a second. Then she sprang back to her feet, and looked around carefully. Another yell came from another direction

**"Immobulus**" she turned around just in time to see the curse hit dead on. She didn't even try to move she just stood there. Waiting for whomever, even though she had a hunch, to show their faces since there was odiously two or more. From in front of her came the tall blond figure of Draco Malfoy, who was smirking triumphantly. She heard another pair of footsteps behind her. Unable to move she watched the person come around.

There stood Severus Snape in all his dark glory. Looking at him the spell whispered through her mind, wand-less magic was her speacialty, so was nonverbal.

**'Finite Incantatem****'**the spell broke and she stumbled forward. Standing up perfectly she looked at the people in front of her, who were both now pointing their wands at her face.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to actually, explain what I am doing here you imbeciles" She crosses her arms before striding out of the puddle and using scorgify to remove all of the mud on her back, and picking up her bag off the ground. She turned around to face, the two staring wizards.

"What are you doing here?" came to cool voice of Snape.

"I was sent by Dumbledore" she said in a bored tone

"Stop trying to fool us you silly girl, I killed him" snapped Snape.

Snorting she looked at him with a smirk "Are you so sure?" she twirled the green pen in front of their eyes. Snape watched the pen with awe, before he looked up at her.

"Where did you get that?" he pointed at the pen. She looked down then at the pen for a second then back up at him.

"Dumbledore" She said simply. Snape looked taken back before he looked her up and down before nodding. She raised a bow then shrugged it off "He said you are to live in my place for the time being" she looked at Draco "Your father and mother are already there, we know they are spies" Pulling out a paper fan she looked over at them "Well come now we haven't got all day"

Grabbing her shoulders she touched the fan with her right hand and said,** "**The reverse side also has a reverse side."

They felt the pulling on their navels before they popped out in front of what looked like a Japanese temple. Sakura trees blossomed everywhere filling the air with their sweet aroma. Severus surveyed the area with interest. Following the young woman in front of him he continued to look around his new surroundings. The youngest Malfoy following suit at his left, His mind was astonished at his discovery not three minutes ago.

_Severus POV_

How is this possible, her being my…my daughter? She is just like her mother cunning and smart as all hell. But there is something stronger, darker and older about her presence, sure I had been Dumbledore's spy for some time now, but he was nowhere close to her, not even in the slightest. She stopped and turned towards us thinking before speaking, smart girl.

"We need to get you two suitable clothing, please follow me" She took another trail off to the side, it looked worn through the grass, like it was not originally there. I could see what looked like steam up ahead, as the air got thicker and heavy. We came to what looked like a natural hot spring that was split in two by small wooden fence.

She stood to the side and looked at us. Draco looked over at me for advice and I just shrugged. Crossing her arms she sighed in annoyance.

"Come on, I have to take your robes, for correct clothing" she snapped before coming up behind Draco and say something quickly and push his shoulder and he went falling into the spring, disrobed. His clothing sat firmly in her grip. She looked over at me with a dark smirk and re-crossed her arms. "Now don't make me do that to you too"

I quickly disrobed and handed her my robes and joined the disgruntled Draco in the spring. Who mumbled something about 'Insane women' she nodded and walked away but stopped at turned towards us.

"My brother will come and get you in a short while" She sauntered away holding our clothes over one arm.

Beside me Draco was mumbling about 'revenge' while he washed his hair intensely. I picked up a small glass bottle and let some soap slowly 'Ooz' onto my hand. Aside from what most people say about my hair, it is not the bit greasy but baby fine. I rinsed my hair and then washed my body getting every bit of grime off.

About ten minutes later a young man walked to the edge of the pool and smiled down at us. I raised a questioning eyebrow at him, as I took in his appearance. Same eyes ,hair and even height as Fate had. This had to have been her brother. He nodded his head at us then spoke.

"So you two must be Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy" Something in his voice told me he didn't like us. "Now if you'd please follow me we will get you fitted for your kimonos".

That's when I noticed he was wearing a traditional black kimono. And I blinked as my brain registered that we were most likely in a Japanese temple, as my first suspicion had pointed out.

We had been dragged around to three different buildings until we had found kimonos to actually fit us both. Draco seem pleased with his forest green kimono, and with my black one that had storks on it. I was surprisingly comfortable in the odd new clothing. Walking behind my son, with no name apparently I let my mind wander to other odd happening today.

_Normal POV_

They slowly made their way to a large dining hall and were surprised not to only see the elder Malfoys but also the golden trio kneeling at the table. Harry and Lucius seemed to be hold a decent conversation with each other. Both looking up when the door slid open. Lucius smiled at both his son and his long time friend and Narssica jumped up and hugged both men with vigorous intent, then checked them over for even one scratch.

As dinner progressed the conversation got light and easy flowing, having Ron and Draco end up playing wizards chess. The scene was warm and homely and almost perfect. But people noticed their hosts were no where in sight. Harry looked at the three adults in front of him.

"Where do you suppose they are?" He questioned. Lucius smiled

"Tara did say Coal would murder her in cold blood for touching his kitchen"

"That is true, but I can't help but wonder" Harry said in a slight daze. Severus looked at Lucius with an arched eyebrow.

"How long have you been here Lucius?"

"Ever since the dark lord caught on that me and Cissa were spies, so about a year or so."

From somewhere within the temple came an enraged yell. And then crashing noises followed with vigorous laughter. Fate and Ben fell through the opened doorway in a fit of giggles and covered in was looked like some sort of condiment.

"Oh my god, poor Tara" gasped Fate through her fit.

"She's so dead" replied Ben from on top of her. Harry helped Ben off of Fate who was in turn helped my Hermione. "God we are covered in fridge goo"

"See now its goo, what the hell were they throwing" Fate giggled

"Probably Coal's secret soup, that stuff could knock a buzzard off and shit wagon."Ben sat up against the wall sit laughing, who was closely followed by Fate. Still in a fit of giggles Fate put on the most serious face and looked at the trio, Severus and Draco.

"So how do you like the place" Before bursting out into another fit of laughter when a bright red blob shuffled into the room her green eyes sparkling and blond hair sticking up haphazardly. She glared at the two people practically dying against the wall.

"Oh come on it's not that funny" she whined in her defense, by this time Lucius and Cissa where in a fit of giggling and chuckling. All five looked at eachother and blinked.

"We think you people are very insane and twisted"said Severus looking at the five giggleing people and the one soaked in what seemed to be tomato sauce, and shook his head.

"Good" said Fate "You'll be here for a while, you all will join us very soon"

**!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#**

Beware the anger of a patient man, said in Gaelic in the story

'The reverse side also has a reverse side', is a Japanese proverb

So was it good? R & R please


End file.
